Runnin'
by Nahum Sith
Summary: Song fic : /watch?v t3AQNoAwVkA / OS / Yaoi : AoKaga. (la musique est conseillé, en plus c'est un AMV sur le AoKaga !) Aomine s'est laissé tomber dans un gouffre emplie de désespoir, après une série d'événements compliqués. C'était sans compter qu'un espoir subsister et qu'une seule personne le possède. (K pour les insultes et quelques coups de poings )


**Salut ! Donc voici un nouveau OS, plus long, mais aussi plus sombre, musique :** watch?v=t3AQNoAwVkA

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Aomine Daiki était une âme égarée, perdu dans les méandres de son propre désespoir.

Tout avait commencé à sa naissance, ses parents étaient tout deux musiciens, il était né dans la joie de vivre. Ceci jusqu'à ces 10ans où tout bascula, sa mère était de nouveau enceinte ce qui avait tout d'abord renforcé cette lumière vive de joie et d'enchantement. Mais suite à un accident de voiture malencontreux, la mère d'Aomine fit une fausse couche.

C'est le dernier jour où il vit cette lumière brûler, s'éteignant en même temps que les yeux de ses parents. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il l'avait toujours lui non ? Mais ces songes ne changèrent rien à leur situation. Ces parents se mirent tout deux à boire, faisant de leur famille un gouffre de plus en plus profond. Laissant pour compte leur premier enfant toujours vivant. Aomine avait bien essayé de se débattre contre cette boucle infernal, mais ces parents bourrés du matin au soir ne le traitaient que comme une nuisance dans leur progression vers les bas-fond de l'oubli.

Il ne comprenait pas alors pourquoi on lui criait dessus, _j'essaie pourtant de les aider, pourquoi ?!_ Puis un an plus tard sa mère parti, le divorce avait était dur pour tous, son père avait obtenu la garde sa mère ayant décidé de tout abandonner, a son grand malheur. Car cette nouvelle faille dans leur famille déjà en ruine retira tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en son père qui ne supportait plus la vu de son propre enfant, l'accusant de tous leurs malheurs son esprit enfumer par l'alcool.

Après tant de péripétie Aomine compris, il compris que rien ne pouvait le sortir de la. Il accepta donc les coups que son père lui prodiguait. Momoi et Kuroko ses deux amis d'enfances ne savaient plus quoi faire pour l'aider, ils le soignaient physiquement du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais psychologiquement c'était dure. Malgré leur multiple essais, lui disant que tout irait mieux, que certaines personne ne l'avaient pas abandonner, et que d'autre viendrai pour le soulever et le faire avancer.

Mais plus les mois passaient, plus Aomine perdit espoir, son quotidien se renforçant à coup de poing et de pieds, de taches ménagères forcées. Sous une menace constante il finit par ne plus faire gaffe aux remarques de ses deux amis se laissant sombrer à son tour, ses yeux devenant ternes.

La seule chose qui retenait Aomine dans ce monde était la musique, synonyme pour lui de ce paradis perdu, alors il chantait et jouait de sa guitare offerte le jour de ces 10ans, le dernier de ses cadeaux non emplit de haine et de détresse. Il fuguait donc souvent pour s'isoler et se laisser blottir dans ses sons merveilleux qui lui rappelait tant son enfance.

Si seulement ces fugues ne lui causait pas autant de malheur à son retour, peut être que du haut de ces 16 ans il continuerai à rester seul attendant la corde qui l'aiderai à remonter, cependant rien n'y fit. Il dégringolait toujours plus fermement, plus rapidement dans ce gouffre sans aucun moyen d'y échapper, il commença à traîner avec des personnes plus âgés qui pouvait lui fournir de l'alcool, de la drogue et des accès au clubs clandestins.

Dans ce tourbillon il se perdait, ne rentrant même plus chez lui, arrêtant peut à peu de chanter et de jouer, préférant nettement la sensation de légèreté provenant d'un joint bien chargé mélangé à de l'alcool fort. Il n'allait presque plus au lycée, à la limite d'être déscolarisé, fuyant tout ce qui le rapprocher de la réalité. Dans sa détresse il emmena Momoi et Kuroko, qu'il voyait de moins en moins mais de plus en plus triste.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

* * *

Aomine avait perdu conscience dans une rue dont il ne connaissais même plus la localisation, abandonner par ses 'amis'. Il se réveilla alors dans un espace lumineux, entouré de draps frais et doux contre sa peu mat.

 _Est-ce que c'est ça la mort, ce n'est pas si mal_ , se dit-il avant de refermé ses paupière pour sombrer de nouveaux dans le néant.

Ce ne fut que deux heures après quand il sentit quelqu'un lui secouer l'épaule gentiment le réveillant, qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas mort. Le toucher de l'homme en face de lui était doux et chaleureux, il distinguait de plus en plus son visage voyant apparaître des cheveux rouges sang et des yeux flamboyant comme des rubis, le regardant avec gentillesse, ainsi qu'un sourire pure et non forcé. Il pourrait mourir tout de suite, serein. Mais le rouquin avait apparemment d'autre projet pour lui.

« Yo, enfin réveillé, tu devais être sacrément crever t'as dormi trois plombe ! »

« Huh ? … Où j'suis ? »

« Dans ma chambre, aller lève toi et prends une douche tu pues l'alcool ! , dit il avant de se dirigeait vers la porte tout en pointant une autre signifiant que la salle de bain se trouvait là, moi c'est Kagami Taiga, je t'ai préparé des affaires de rechanges » et sur ces mots il continua vers la fin du couloir.

Aomine se releva quelque peu, sa tête lui tournant rapidement, il sentit son corps collant sous ses vêtements sales. Comme indiqué, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain remarquant au passage sa guitare posait contre un mur, dans cette salle de bain il réalisa qu'il était vraiment tomber sur quelqu'un d'étrange. Tout était parfaitement rangé, du linge propre ainsi qu'une brosse à dent neuve l'attendait.

 _C'est quoi ce type?! Un ange ?!_

Il prit sa douche essayant tant bien que mal de faire partir les sensations de vertiges qui l'attaquaient. Une fois propre et changé il se dirigea dans la même direction que le rouquin. Ce dernier était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, le ventre d'Aomine émit un bruit assez fort pour être entendu rien qu'à l'odeur du bacon et des œufs.

« Je vois qu'on a faim, installe toi, ça arrive ».

Il ne répondit pas toujours impressionné par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une assiette se posa sous ses yeux, remplie et appétissante.

« Alors comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Hah ? Pourquoi je devrais te le dire. »

Aomine releva les yeux croisant les pupille enflammé de Kagami, qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Peut-être parce que je t'ai logé, alors que tu était écroulé dans une rue imbibé d'alcool et recouvert de cendres?! »

« J't'ai rien demander moi …, Kagami soupira tentant de calmer ces pulsions de meurtre face à un connard pareil, … Aomine Daiki »

«... Quoi ? »

« Aomine Daiki, c'est mon nom. »

« Ok, Kagami sourit largement la colère estompé en un instant, bon aller avant que ça soit froid ».

Aomine reposa ses yeux sur la nourriture encore fumante, instinctivement il se lécha les lèvres avant de laisser son instinct de bête affamée prendre le dessus. Il engloutit son petit déjeuner en un temps record, malgré la quantité plus qu'abondante. Lorsqu'il finit, il pu voir le regard amusé du rouquin, ce qui l'énerva un peu.

« Arrête t'as l'air con. »

L'effet fut immédiat, Kagami fronça de nouveau les sourcils, prêt à répondre.

« Hah ?! C'est toi qu'es con, Ahomine ! »

« Aho- quoiiii ?! Vas te faire Bakagami ! »

« M'appelles pas comme ça abruti ! »

« Abruti, toi-même »

Il se fixèrent un moment en chien de faïence, comme prêt à se jeter l'un sur l'autre à tout instant . Quand soudain Kagami brisa l'atmosphère avec rire, il explosait littéralement sans modération face à cette situation grotesque. Aomine se sentit vider de tout sa colère laissant place à l'effarement, les rires sonnaient à ses oreilles comme la musique de son enfance. Il resta un moment là, à fixer Kagami se remettre de son fou rire. Ce dernier releva la tête, quelque peu curieux de la réaction du bleuté.

« Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? »

« N-Non … Rien c'est juste que … Je n'avais pas entendu rire quelqu'un depuis longtemps. »

Ce fut autour de Kagami d'observer sa réaction, Aomine avait baisser les yeux, ceux-ci devenant encore plus sombre que celui des plus profonds océans. Un moment passa avant que Kagami ne repris.

« J'ai vu que t'as une guitare ! Ça te dirais de jouait tout les deux ? »

Le rouquin quitta la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il revint quelque minutes après deux guitares en main. Il se plaça sur le canapé faisant signe à l'autre de le rejoindre. Aomine récupéra sa guitare, perplexes.

« Tu veux jouait quoi ? J'avoue avoir une préférence pour le Rock ... »

« J'ai arrêté de jouer … Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Quoi 'ça' ? »

« CA ! M'aider tu ne me connais même pas, mais tu m'accueilles chez toi comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde ! »

Kagami lui sourit doucement.

« Oh CA ! … Je t'ai trouvé dans la rue, seul, blottit contre ta guitare comme ci on allait te la voler, comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il te rester. Un gars d'à peu près mon âge, je me suis vu un peu en toi, regarde ... »

Kagami montra sa guitare avec fierté, comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Elle était en parfaite état, mais l'aura qui s'en dégageait montré qu'elle avait de l'expérience, une expérience partagé avec son détenteur. Aomine ne put s'empêchait de regardé sa propre guitare, un sentiment remontant en lui, un qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Les larmes lui montèrent, à son grand étonnement il pleurait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Sa vision devint flou sous les flots de larme l'envahissant.

« J-Je … Qu'est ce qui m'arrive … P-Pourquoi… »

Il fut coupé par des bras l'entourant soudainement, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à ce geste chaleureux et tendre. Ce n'était pas comme les nombreuses fois où Momoi l'avait fait, s'était beaucoup plus puissant, l'homme qui le réconfortait semblait le comprendre. Une lumière vacilla dans ses yeux et un faible sourire s'afficha, la musique le reliait maintenant à deux moments de sa vie, les plus heureux qu'il ai jamais eu.

Quelque instant passèrent avant que les larmes d'Aomine ne sèchent enfin. Il se sentit fatigué mais quelque peu soulager pour un court instant.

« Je ne te poserais pas de question, j'attendrai, dit Kagami d'un air déterminé, en attendant tu peux rester ici si tu veux, j'ai une chambre de vide de toute façon, un sourire triste passa sur son visage, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'étudie à TõSei donc on s'arrangera pour la semaine, le week-end je rejoint des amis la plupart du temps pour jouer ».

« Q-Qu ? TõSei, mais … C'est aussi mon lycée, t'es en quelle classe ?! »

« Sérieux ?! 3-B et toi … ? »

« 3-A ... »

« La classe de Kuroko, hein, bizarre je t'ai jamais vu ! »

« J-Je vais pas vraiment en cours … Wait ?! Tu connais Tetsu ?! »

« Hah ? Toi aussi ? »

« Hm … En quelque sorte … on est des amis d'enfance ... »

Kagami était visiblement choqué par ces nouvelles informations, mais il finit pas s'en remettre avant de tousser fortement.

« Bon … En tout cas le problème de la semaine est régler on aura qu'à y allé ensemble. »

Aomine n'était pas friand à l'idée de devoir retourné au lycée, de devoir se confronter à ses amis d'enfance, à ses propres actions. Mais maintenant qu'il avait une corde pour grimper le long de se gouffre, il ne la lâcherai pas. Du moins c'est ce qu'il s'était dit.

« Je vais quand même devoir repasser par chez moi pour prendre mes affaires. »

« Alors tu as un chez toi ? »

« Oui et non. »

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots qu'Aomine disparu de la vue de Kagami comme il y était apparu. Le rouquin ne savait pas si l'autre aller revenir, mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer, il sentait que l'homme à ses côté deux minutes auparavant était brisé, mais il avait vu une lueur d'espoir en Aomine. Puis le fait qu'il ait laissé sa guitare renforcer cette sensation, Aomine n'abandonnerai jamais sa guitare se dit le rouquin.

Le bleuté repéra le quartier, il le connaissais ayant déjà fait une tourné des bars pas très loin d'ici, il se dirigea donc instinctivement dans la bonne direction pour rentrer chez ce qu'il appelait autrefois 'sa maison'.

Devant le petit complexe, Aomine se raidit, bien trop de souvenir explosant dans son esprit. La situation lui paraissait incrédule, il ne revenait que de temps en temps pour prendre un minimum de change, mais là ce n'était pas pareille, il allait quitter cette maison, celle qu'il avait tant chéri mais aussi détesté.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, seul le bruit des voitures perturbait cet équilibre parfait entre lui et son environnement. Il se décida enfin à rentrer.

Son père était là, comme toujours, vivant à peine de la pension alimentaire de sa femme et des aides de l'État. Un déchets parmi tant d'autres qu'il avait croisé lors de ces tournés en ville. L'homme ne l'avait pas remarqué au premier passage jusqu'à sa chambre, mais le bruit de porte ouverte puis fermé, avait dû attiré son attention.

« Daiki … Sale petit bâtard, tu viens pour te changer ou encore voler pour acheter ta merde, heiiin ?! »

Son père se tenait désormais dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, comme à son habitude imbibé jusqu'à l'os. Aomine ne répondit pas tout en fermant le dernier zip de son bagage.

« Non, cette fois je me casse crevard ! »

« Fils de pute - ! »

Aomine reçu une droite de son père, malgré la force il ne bougea pas attrapant son sac, poussant l'homme qui l'avait élever assez fort pour le dégagé de son chemin. L'homme tomba sur son fessiers abasourdit avant de hurler autant d'insanité qu'il n'en connaissait. Mais l'homme ne pouvait pas rattraper Aomine qui était déjà loin, trop bourré pour se lever passablement.

Le visage du bleuté semblait le brûler, il avait un peu de sang dans la bouche, mais rien de grave. Ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était le regard des gens sur lui, le samedi étant un jour ou les rues ne désemplissaient pas, encore plus au alentours de 13h. Malgré son irritation, il pressa le pas afin de rentrer au plus tôt au côté du rouquin.

Une fois arrivé, Kagami ouvrit immédiatement la porte, un air outré coller au visage. Il tira immédiatement Aomine à l'intérieur avant de préparer son kit de soin. Comme il l'avait promis il ne posa pas de question, mais son air inquiet mélangé à la colère en disait long.

Après avoir était soigner, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Aomine lui parla un peu de ces années 'heureuses' avec Momoi et Kuroko, partageant chacun des anecdotes. Le basket était aussi un de leur point commun, ils appréciaient grandement ce sport. Ils se chamaillèrent quelques fois sur des désaccords banal qui finissait en guerre d'importance nationale. Aomine n'avait pas ressentit autant de chaleur dans son corps depuis des années. Il avait pourtant passer juste une journée normal avec une personne 'normal', ils avaient manger, discuter, regarder la télé, débattus de tout et de rien et le soir ils s'étaient séparés allant chacun dormir de leur côtés.

Le lendemain fut du même acabit, le matin les courses, repas, discutions, douche, amusement, repos. Aomine n'avait pas vécu aussi paisiblement depuis l'accident. Et c'est pourquoi quand il dû remettre son uniforme scolaire, il eu la boule au ventre. Comment aller réagir ses amis, haine, joie, sanglot ? Tant d'émotions possible. Mais le bras autour de ses épaules le surpris assez pour tout oublier, ils étaient devant l'école, le temps était venu pour lui d'affronter la réalité.

Ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur classe respectif, à son entrée un lourd bruit de chaise se fit entendre. Kuroko d'habitude discret venait de se lever d'un bond attirant tout les regard sur lui. Son visage impassible était maintenant déformés par la surprise.

« A-Aomine-kun … ?! »

les regards se tournèrent sur Aomine, gêné par autant d'attention.

« Testu ... »

A ces mots Kuroko repris contenance avant de s'approcher de son ami qui lui avait si longuement manqué, ses émotions partagés entre la surprise, la joie et la tristesse.

« Aomine-kun tu est revenus. »

« Ouais … »

« Comment ? »

« Il semblerait que j'ai croisé le chemin d'une personne qui pouvait me soulever … »

« Qui ? Dit moi. »

« Kagami Taiga »

Kuroko fut surpris une seconde fois, mais cette fois son expressions s'attendrit et afficha un sourire emplit de douceur et de gratitude.

« Désolé pour ces dernières années … Je ... »

Aomine perdu ses mots, pas encore habitué à l'atmosphère qui l'entoure ni au fait de s'excuser. Mais il fut surpris quand Kuroko lui tendit son poing.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Momoi-san sera ravi. »

Il tendit son bras aussi, leur poing se rencontrant.

« Ouais, je devrais m'excuser auprès d'elle aussi ... »

Ils s'asseyèrent à leur places respectives, le cours étant sur le point de commencer. Aomine avait oublier à quel point le lycée le rebuté décidant de faire une sieste une fois le premier cours fini. Quelques heures plus tard la mâtiné se finit. Kuroko l'emmena dans la classe 3-B afin de retrouvé Momoi et Kagami.

Momoi en l'apercevant fondit en larmes avant de se jeter dans ses bras, Aomine n'avait pas fini d'attirer l'attention aujourd'hui. Tenant toujours la rose dans ses bras il releva son regard pour rencontrer celle du rouquin qui lui avait permis de sauter dans la réalité. Jamais il n'oublierait ce geste, et s'il devait un jour le perdre il ne s'en remettrai pas. En si peu de temps, il avait déjà créé un lien assez fort avec Kagami pour savoir que ça serait dure de resté dans le même monde que les autres sans lui.

Enfin tous réunis, ils partagèrent leur repas, Aomine prenant celui que le rouquin lui offrait. Ils avaient expliquer au deux autres la situation, expliquant ainsi la lèvres légèrement fissuré du bleuté. C'était chaleureux, tout n'était que bon sentiment. Bien que se sentant un peu détaché d'un tel flot, il ne pu s'empêcher de pensé qu'il se sentait enfin complet à l'intérieur comme si ces dernières années de noirceur s'effacer petit à petit. Et il se promit que la prochaine fois il jouerait et chanterai pour Kagami.

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi tranquillement, comme irréelles. Aomine aimait se quotidien, il aimait même les cours ennuyeux qui défilé pendant de longue journée, même les plaintes de Momoi à propos de son comportement de feignant sonné comme un concerto de musique à ses oreilles. Kagami était réellement un ange, il avait permis tout ça, un toit chaleureux, des amis cher, même malgré ses plaintes pour que le bleuté range plus et soit plus indépendant était de l'or. Kagami était devenu sa nouvelle drogue, une nouvelle drogue qu'il pensait bénéfique.

Jusqu'à ce jour ou tout bascula de nouveau.

* * *

Aomine était amoureux de Kagami, qui ne le serait pas en le connaissant. C'est pour quoi, quand il vit ce même homme souriant et rigolant avec un autre homme, son cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes. Son Kagami se faisait tirer le bras pas un noiraud au yeux d'argent, et semblait apprécier se traitement. A ses yeux cela ne faisait aucun doute, tant de gaîté dans les yeux du rouquin dirigé vers un autre que lui, le laissait croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec Kagami. Il rentra donc amer presque en courant à leur appartement.

Aomine prépara toutes ses affaires, prêt à déménager de nouveau. Dans son esprit à cet instant précis rien que d'imaginé Kagami au bras d'un autre lui donnait envie de vomir, il préférait ne pas voir ça, ne pas voir son bien le plus précieux être dérober, non, il préférait mille fois retourné dans la rue, dans son gouffre infini plutôt que dans le deuxième entrain de se créé en lui.

Quand il allait pour ouvrir la porte, Kagami entra encore heureux de sa sortie, faisant remonté en Aomine tout son dégoût. Mais le visage du rouquin changea bien vite quand il vit Aomine, bagages à la main et sur le départ.

« A-Aomine ?! Q-Qu'est ce que tu branles?! »

« J'me casse, ça s'voit pas ... »

« S-Si … Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tient tu poses des questions ?! C'est nouveau ! Bon désolé mais je suis pressé ... »

« Q- T'ira nul part, je pensais que ça allait mieux, que cette vie te convenait ?! »

« Bah tu t'es trompé, apparemment les gens ne changent jamais vraiment, tu pourras jamais sauvé personne Bakagami. »

« Hah ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

« On a bien profité tout ça, tout ça, mais je me suis lassé, maintenant. Bouge. »

Kagami le regarda avec des yeux emplit de tristesse, d'incompréhension de trahison. Il était blessé par ces mots, il baissa alors la tête en résignation. Aomine passa à côté de lui pour sortir. Il ne se retourna pas, il ne vit donc pas Kagami s'écroulait sur ses genoux attrapant sa tête et pleurant à chaude larmes.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Aomine était revenus dans le gouffre, oubliant ses soucis et Kagami dans la fumette et l'alcool. Malheureusement pour lui ces deux anciens acolytes n'était pas aussi efficace face à son chagrin d'amour. Le gouffre s'était juste élargi, les deux ayant fusionner transperçant Aomine. Il espéré ne jamais revoir le matin, ne jamais revoir le monde dans lequel Kagami et au bras d'un autre, ne plus revoir sa propre gueule qu'il n'arriver même plus à voir dans un miroir.

Alors qu'il décuvait tranquillement sur un banc public, Kuroko apparu soudainement dans son champs de vision un air grave sur son visage, il sursauta.

« T-Tetsu ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ! »

« Je viens te chercher Aomine-kun, Momoi-san et Kagami-kun sont détruit par ta nouvelle fuite. Je suis moi-même très déçu. »

« Hah ?! Kagami détruit ?! Pff, laisse moi rire, il doit être au bras de son petit ami à l'heure qu'il est se réjouissant de mon départ ! »

« Quel petit ami ? »

« J'sais pas un noiraud, connais pas son nom, bref casse- toi, j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper ... »

A sa grande surprise il reçu un coup de poing de la part de Kuroko, pas aussi fort que ceux de son père mais assez pour le déstabilisé.

« Oï ! Tet- »

« Pas cette fois Aomine ! Tu ne fuiras pas, celui dont tu parles n'est autre qu'Himuro-kun, son FRÈRE. Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui s'apitoie sur son sort, alors qu'il ne remarque même pas le mal qu'il fait autour de lui ! Il t'as sauvé et toi tu le remercie comme ça, sans le laisser le temps de s'expliquer ?! C'est un ange mais pas à ce point Aomine tu vas t'en mordre les doigts si il te rejettes pour de vrai cette fois ! Donc tu bouge ton cul, tu prend une douche et tu vas T'EXCUSER avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, c'est clair ! »

Aomine n'avait jamais vu Kuroko comme ça, il était maintenant haletant d'avoir criais aussi longtemps et aussi fort, mais son regard montrait qu'il était déterminé et ne lâcherait pas, pas cette fois.

« C-Ce n'est pas son petit ami … ? »

« NON ! Il voulait te le présenté mais tu t'es barré avant ! »

« Merde ! »

Aomine courut aussi vite qu'il pu, accompagnait seulement de sa guitare et du double des clés de Kagami qui ne le quittais jamais n'ayant pas réussi à s'en débarrassé.

Il arriva devant l'appartement de Kagami, son cœur battant la chamade. Le rouquin ne semblait pas être là. Il entra posa sa guitare et fila à la douche. Il remarqua que sa brosse à dent était toujours là.

 _Il ne m'a pas oublié, il ne m'a pas oublié._

Il sortit et se servi dans les vêtements de Kagami. Dans le salon il installa tout pour que se soit parfait, il savait exactement quoi faire.

Kagami arriva quelques heures après, la nuit était déjà tombé, il fut surpris de voir sa porte non verrouillé et encore plus en voyant qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur.

« T-Toi ! Q- »

« Attend ! S'il te plaît je t'en supplie écoute moi ! Assis toi là ! »

Le rouquin était furieux par cette soudaine apparition après plusieurs jours d'ignorance, il mit une droite à Aomine qui la reçu sans broncher. Kagami s'en voulu quelque peu en voyant le sang couler de la lèvre et du nez d'Aomine, mais il était trop occuper à se calmer avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son canapé qui avait changer de sens et était face à une chaise, la pièce était plonger dans le noir des bougies allumé juste assez pour voir à quelque pas.

Aomine s'installa sur la chaise, sa guitare en position.

« J'ai jamais était bon avec les mots, mais la musique ça nous parle alors écoute. »

Kagami s'était beaucoup calmer même si son envie de frapper le bleuté était toujours là il fit un signe de la tête pour dire qu'il était prêt à écouter.

« **Steel to my trembling lips,  
How did the night ever get like this?  
One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down  
Bottom of the bottle hits  
Waking up my mind as I throw a fit  
The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down**

 _J'étais ainsi avant que tu me trouves, me complaisant dans mon malheur et laissant mes proches s'inquiétaient._

 **My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.  
I've been standing here my whole life,  
Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize  
It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling  
Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right  
Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart.**

 _Je sais que j'ai toujours fuit, excuse-moi, je n'arrivais pas à me rendre compte que je gâchais tout une nouvelle fois, malgré ton immense compréhension. Tu m'as sauvé Taiga._

 **'Round and around I'd go, addicted to the numb  
Living in the cold  
The higher, the lower the down, down, down  
Sick of being tired and sick of waiting  
For another kind of fix  
The damage is damning me down, down, down**

 _J'étais devenu addict au désespoir, pensant que ma seul issue de secours était la drogue. Je m'y enfonçais à cœur joie juste pour avoir un centième du bonheur que j'ai eu avec toi._

 **My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.  
I've been standing here my whole life,  
Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize  
It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling  
Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right  
Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart.**

 _Mais tu m'as sauvé une seconde fois, je ne pouvais pas t'oublier et Kuroko m'a donné un électrochoc, j'ai besoin de toi._

 **Woah ohhhhh,  
I'm coming alive.  
Woah ohhhhh,  
Wake up now and live oh!**

 **Woah ohhhhh,**  
 **I'm coming alive.**  
 **A life that's always been a dream,**  
 **Wake up now and live oh!** »

 _Plus jamais je ne partirais, je me suis enfin réveiller, tu m'as sauvé, tu l'as fais Taiga._

Aomine arrêta sa guitare, maintenant silencieux, il espéré que sa chanson eu l'effet escompter mais il n'en avait pas fini.

« _Taiga_ , je suis désolé, j'ai étais idiot. J'ai eu peur de te perdre et j'ai fuit. Désolé ».

Kagami se leva s'approchant de lui, indescriptible. Aomine ferma les yeux s'attendant à un nouveau coup de poing. Mais rien de cela n'arriva à la place, un baisé tendre et chaste se posa sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux surpris par ce geste. Kagami pleurait. Il était maintenant à genoux devant lui qui était toujours sur sa chaise, mais il n'était pas triste, il affichait le sourire le plus beau et le plus rayonnant qu'il n'est jamais vu. C'est ça qui avait manquer à Aomine l'amour, le vrai, celui qui est réciproque et intense.

« Ne pars plus jamais, Daiki, plus jamais. »

« Jamais, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

Aomine embrassa Kagami de toute ses forces y mettant tout ses sentiments jusque là gardé pour lui même.

« Je te dirais tout, je ne te cacherai rien. »

Et ils reprirent leurs baisés se levant pour sentir l'autre encore plus proche. Enfin ensemble, enfin complet.

* * *

 **Donc voila ! J'ai mis pas mal d'heure à l'écrire et maintenant il est tard ! Mai je suis plutôt satisfait du résultat :)**

 **C'est pas exaaaactement comme je l'imaginais mais ça fait l'affaire ;)**

 **Désolée pour mes fautes d'orthographes je sais c'est maaaaaaaal ! \\(°)/**

 **J'ai d'autres idées avec d'autres musiques, donc même si ça peut arriver dans longtemps dite moi ce que vous penser du pseudo-concept ! J'adore les musique avec des paroles qui ont un sens !**

 **A chaque reviews, un nouveau chapitres sur le AoKaga sort quelque part dans le monde entier, alors n'hésitez pas à participé, le fandom vous remercie !**

 **(et oui super mocchi je me suis chauffé pour l'écrire après t'avoir répondu, tellement l'histoire imprégnait mon crâne, un AoKaga en plus Yea~)**


End file.
